


When the cat's away, his wife will play...

by Adam_Irons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dominance, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Kali is visited by her secret lover while her husband's at work, and the two take advantage of the short time they have together,





	When the cat's away, his wife will play...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically smut with a little bit of an emotional twist on it at the end. I wrote this basically because I was struggling with the next chapter of DotF, and this was the first pairing that came to mind that didn't seem to have already been done a million times. If you like this, feel free to make a request if you'd like me to write it. Thanks for reading.

“Are you sure we have time for this?” The woman asked, only to be silenced when the much younger girl pressed her soft dark lips against her own.

“Who cares?” The olive skinned girl asked, breathing heavily with a hungry, lustful look in her eyes as she kissed the older cat Faunus.

“My husband will if he comes home and sees us together!” The cat woman told her lover, anxiously looking at the clock to see that it was just half an hour until Ghira got off work, and only another five minutes for him to get home.

Ilia rolled her eyes, ignoring the woman’s concerns, as she pulled Kali’s body into hers and easing the woman into another wet, sloppy kiss. Saliva drooled down both their chins, as they made out messily, the cat woman being slowly pushed back towards her kitchen counter by the chameleon girl. Before long, Kali found herself being hitched up, sitting on the counter as Ilia continued to kiss her, her hands pulling the woman’s thighs up and wrapping the cat woman’s legs around her. Meanwhile, Kali’s hands were wrapped around Ilia’s neck, pulling her into the deep and passionate kiss.

The cat woman moaned into the kiss when she felt Ilia’s young, soft hands slide up her body, feeling the older Faunus’ curvaceous hips and supple waist, before making their way up her chest, each hand gently but firmly squeezing each of the woman’s breasts, eliciting cute pleasured moans from the woman. Kali groaned as she felt Ilia’s lips leave her own, only for them to be planted on her neck, beginning a campaign of kissing, sucking and gently nibbling the cat woman’s neck.

“W-We’ll have to be quick though!” Kali gasped eagerly, as Ilia’s knee brushed up against the spot between her thighs.

Sighing, the chameleon girl released her lover, allowing her to hop down off of the counter and lead the younger girl upstairs. Ilia already knew the way to Kali’s bedroom by now, having been there countless times throughout the duration of their illicit affair. How long had it been now since that fateful day, when Ilia had seduced the older woman? It had to be almost four months, with them having had sex on a regular basis. Ilia had been smitten with Kali since she first laid eyes upon her; the resemblance to Blake was uncanny, aside from Kali’s subtle signs of aging, the odd wrinkle around her eyes here and there, but otherwise she was nigh identical to her daughter.

Kali giggled, as she locked her bedroom door behind them, taking a few seconds to close the curtains to avoid being seen by passersby, before quickly stripping out of her clothes and presenting herself before Ilia in just her lacy black bra and panties. Ilia, on the other hand, simply wanted to get started, slipping easily out of her clothes before Kali had even closed the blinds, revealing that she hadn’t been wearing any underwear to begin with.

“Going commando? How scandalous!” Kali exclaimed excitedly. Ilia ignored the woman, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her onto the bed with her. Of all the places in the Belladonna house that the two woman had engaged in acts of adultery, the bed, along with feeling the most natural, was also their favourite, probably because it was the same bed that Kali and Ghira slept in every night that the former was cheating on her husband with her lover in.

Kali giggled, as she was pulled onto the bed, before being pushed onto her back, allowing the young chameleon girl to take control as she usually did. Ilia straddled Kali, smirking as she leaned down and kissed her, before her lips began to travel further south, wet kisses being planted all over Kali’s breasts which, despite her age, were still just as round and perky as Ilia’s. In fact they were even a little bigger than Ilia’s, perfectly round C cups with cute little nipples, compared to Ilia’s perfect, but slightly smaller B cups, with big dark nipples.

Unable to restrain herself, Ilia ripped the bra from Kali’s chest, earning a gasp from the woman as she ripped the clasps at the back, before pulling it off her completely and tossing it aside. The girl may have mumbled ‘sorry’ under her breath, although Kali couldn’t be sure, because the next thing she knew, her left nipple had been engulfed by Ilia’s mouth, as she kissed and sucked on the nub. Meanwhile her left hand was used to tease the cat woman’s right breast, squeezing it and flicking and pinching the nipple with her thumb and forefinger.

As her hands and mouth worked the woman’s tits, Ilia placed her knees either side of the woman’s left leg, grinding on it a little to stimulate her own arousal, while she made sure to rub her left thigh against the woman’s already wet crotch. She could feel Kali’s arousal through her panties, as she teased the woman with her knee. The cat woman whined in arousal, desperate for more as she laid back and allowed Ilia to have her way with her.

The girl refused to do anything other than tease the woman for a few minutes, earning frustrated whimpers from her as she toyed with her lovers body, before eventually tiring of that, and craving something that was more pleasurable for the both of them.

Kali initially whimpered in denial when she felt Ilia get up and leave her there in just her panties, before she looked over to where the girl had gone, grinning when she saw her heading to the wardrobe. Unbeknownst to Ghira, there was a perfectly plain looking box in the back of his and Kali’s wardrobe, which he had failed to notice for a little over three months now. After closing the wardrobe behind her, Ilia placed the box on the bedside table, using the key that only she had to remove the lid, revealing her and Kali’s favourite toy.

“How long do we have?” Kali asked, worried that her husband might be home soon.

“Long enough.” Ilia told the woman with a wink. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t care if your husband sees you with me; that just means I won’t have to share you with him anymore. Disgusting... fucking you with his cock, filling you with his cum...” Ilia chuckled. “Oh, that’s right, he hasn’t done that to you in a while now, has he?” Kali shook her head, her cheeks red and looking a little embarrassed, as Ilia continued. “That’s why you came to your daughter’s friend to satiate your urges, isn’t it?” Kali bit her lip, nodding again.

“Ilia, please don’t talk about my husband like that.” Kali asked as politely as she could, although her body betrayed her when it came to her allegiance. “I may need you to satisfy me, but he’s still my husband! I still love him!” Kali protested, earning her a disgusted sigh from Ilia.

“I’ll talk about him however I want, because this body is mine!” Ilia snapped, her skin turning slightly green with envy that, despite her relationship with Kali, Ghira still got first dibs on the woman’s pussy. “Just because we fuck, I don’t expect you to ‘love’ me, just as I don’t ‘love’ you. But what I do expect is your undivided obedience and loyalty when it comes to who owns THIS!” Ilia punctuated the last word by thrusting her hand into the woman’s panties, her fingers expertly locating and tightly pinching her clitoris, eliciting a loud, high pitched cry from her.

“Ilia, PLEASE!” Kali begged. The chameleon girl chuckled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

“If you don’t want me to fuck you, just say so.” Ilia threatened. “I’m sure there are plenty of other lonely, pathetic housewives in Menagerie, just like you for me to fuck.” The girl chuckled, as she pinched Kali’s clit harder. The woman screamed and whimpered, writhing about on the bed due to the overload of pleasure brought to her by the girl’s painful, almost torturous tormenting.

“No, please, Ilia! I need you!” Kali begged. “I don’t know what you want me to say! I need you to fuck me!” Kali pleaded. She reached down to try to touch herself, only to have the teenager swat her hands away.

“What I want you to say?” Ilia asked. “I didn’t want you to say anything. But now that you mention it, if you really want me to fuck you, then call your husband what he is; a pathetic, worthless cuckold, who doesn’t deserve to go anywhere near MY pussy!” The chameleon told her lover, lessening the pressure on her aching clit enough for her to get out her words properly. Kali looked up at Ilia in disbelief, noticing the girl’s skin was now tinted a pinkish scarlet, the girl filled with passion in the heat of the moment.

“I... Ilia, I can’t – AHH!” Kali protested, but was ultimately interrupted by the chameleon girl tightening her fingers on her clit, sending waves of agonising pain and addictive pleasure throughout Kali’s body.

“I knew I shouldn’t have wasted my time on such a disobedient plaything...” Ilia told Kali, and the woman thought she might release her clit, only for her grip to tighten. The cat woman squirmed and writhed against Ilia’s fingers, crying out in excruciating pain as her most sensitive spot was tortured in a vice like grip between the girl’s fingers. She couldn’t decide whether she loved or hated this feeling of agony and objectification that Ilia brought her; all she knew was that she was addicted to it, and wasn’t about to let it go just yet.

“OKAY! Okay!” Kali wailed, tears in her eyes as she admitted defeat. “My husband, Ghira, he’s pathetic! He’s a worthless cuckold, and he doesn’t deserve your pussy!” Kali admitted, surrendering ownership of her vagina to her lover.

Ilia smirked, having succeeded in bending the older woman to her will. After a moment’s hesitation, she released her clit form between her fingers, leaving Kali a panting, quivering wreck. Looking down, it was obvious that the woman’s panties were a lost cause, with the cat having gotten so wet down there that she had ruined them completely. Using her hand that was already smother in a great deal of Kali’s juices, Ilia slid the panties down the woman’s legs, before throwing them aside, leaving the cat Faunus naked.

“Now, since I own your pussy, you’re going to bend over and give it to me, while I use our favourite toy here to fuck you until you’re screaming my name.” Ilia told Kali, chuckling as she prepared the sex toy. 

Ilia had already owned the toy when she and Kali had started their affair, having used it on very few girl’s. It was a strap on dildo, but not just a regular strap on. What made this one special to Ilia was the fact that – along with a ten inch realistic looking cock protruding from the front – there was an eight inch dildo on the inside, so that Kali wouldn’t be the only one being penetrated when Ilia fucked her with it.

The older Faunus scrambled to turn onto her front, bending over so that her face and chest were pressing down into the mattress of the bed, while her big round ass was sticking up in the air, exposed to her lover. Although the two had done anal a number of times, that didn’t interest Ilia right now. All the chameleon girl cared about was the cat woman’s dripping wet pussy under her asshole. 

Wasting no more time, Ilia positioned herself behind Kali, wearing the double sided strap on, the smaller eight inch dildo fitting snugly inside her tight cunt so that she could feel it inside her as she got into position behind the woman. Ilia teased Kali with the end of the cock, pressing it up against her cunt lips but never actually penetrating her. Kali whined in denial, her hips swaying back and forth as she tried desperately to fuck herself on the fake cock.

“Ilia, please... you’re such a tease!” Kali complained, whimpering as she was denied the penetration she craved over and over again.

“A tease?” Ilia scoffed, almost insulted, as her skin turned a deep shade of crimson. “We’ll see about that...” 

With all the force of her hips behind her, Ilia thrust the cock forwards, plunging it straight into Kali’s cunt. The cat woman let out a loud cry as the fake cock was thrust between her wet folds. With how wet Kali was, combined with year of experience, the Ilia found that the cock, as usual, slid easily into her lover’s vagina, the entire ten inches sinking in between her lips and becoming buried inside the woman. This didn’t reduce the pleasure Kali felt though, all of her pent up lust and arousal finally being satisfied by her much younger dominator.

It didn’t take long for Ilia to begin to build up momentum, pistoning her hips back and forth as she slammed the entire ten inch shaft repeatedly into Kali’s – or rather, her – pussy. The cat woman tried to steady herself with her arms, only to have difficulty keeping balance and stopping the bed from rocking violently back and forth, knocking against the wall with each thrust of Ilia’s hips. Instead, Kali was simply left to be fucking into the bed, with Ilia not caring about the rest of her body, concerned only with claiming the soaking wet pussy that had been surrendered to her.

The chameleon bit her lip. With each thrust of her hips, she pumped the cock deeper and deeper into Kali, however, she also worked the slightly smaller, but just as thick dildo into herself, burying the toy in her own uterus as she fucked Kali. She didn’t care though, enjoying the feeling of becoming wetter and wetter, her walls becoming stretched by the fake cock as she continued to fuck Kali.

It never took long for the cat faunus to cum, but already she was feeling the sensation inside of her, ready to blow already, but not yet able to. It would take more than just Ilia fucking her cunt from behind to get her off. Fortunately, the chameleon was all too ready to deliver more.

“Fuck, that’s it you bitch, take this fucking cock.” Ilia panted, breaking a sweat as she fucked the older woman. Kali cried out loudly, whimpering and moaning as she was fucked, and letting out a sharp scream whenever Ilia hit her G spot.

“AH! Ilia! You’re so good!” Kali wailed. Ilia rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, dumb slut!” Ilia told the woman, silencing her, aside from her cute whimpers and moans. Leaning forwards, Ilia took a fistful of Kali’s jet black hair in her hand, using her other to steady the woman’s hips, as she yanked the cat woman’s head up. Kali let out a high pitched shriek as her hair was pulled on, causing her to arch her back.

“God, Fuck! You’re such a good bitch, you know that?” Ilia asked Kali. “You know, you’re so good, I’m gonna treat you after you cum.” Ilia promised, exciting the cat woman.

“What sort of tre- AHH!” Kali screamed, interrupted when Ilia tugged roughly on one of her sensitive cat ears, causing her a great deal of pain.

“I said SHUT UP!” Ilia barked at her, her skin turning even redder. “Bad bitch’s don’t get treats.” Kali simply nodded, as Ilia went back to pulling on her hair and fucking her even harder from behind.

Between Ilia’s teasing beforehand, and the girl’s being able to expertly fuck her with her ten inch fake cock, Kali was so close to orgasming. Meanwhile, although Ilia was certainly getting off on having the dildo worked deeper into her, it was hardly enough to make her orgasm just yet. 

That didn’t matter though, as Kali was finally pushed over the edge, after just a few minutes of being fucked. The cat woman wailed, her body overcome with sheer ecstasy as she climaxed, her entire body overcome with heat and pleasure from her orgasm, as she squirted her sweet vaginal juices all over Ilia’s fake cock. The woman cried out as Ilia slammed the cock into her again three more times, each more harder than the last, before pulling out completely, her skin tone retuning to its natural colour.

“T-Thank you...” Kali whimpered, panting and catching her breath as Ilia removed the double ended strop on from her pelvis, looking back at her lover to see her oozing sweet nectar from her cunt.

“You’ve had your turn, now it’s time for mine.” Ilia told the cat woman, smirking as she sat on the bed, before laying back and spreading her legs. Kali looked up, frowning and cocking her head as she gazed upon her younger lover’s wonderful pussy that was already soaking wet, but not quite enough for her to cum. “Your treat... eat up!” Ilia clarified, smiling down at Kali.

The cat Faunus, like the obedient adulterer she was, didn’t fail to hastily crawl up the bed so that she was between Ilia’s legs, and instantly set about brining her lover to orgasm.

Ilia threw her head back, moaning as she felt Kali’s soft, wet lips make contact with her sopping wet pussy. The older woman hungrily lapped up her favourite delicious treat, making a mess all around her mouth as she ate up as much of Ilia’s juices a she could, unable to get enough, as she felt Ilia’s hand bury itself in her hair, pushing her head deeper in between her thighs. The girl couldn’t believe how wet she was just from fucking Kali, or perhaps it was the fact that her lover had finally admitted that she preferred Ilia to her husband that was making the girl so aroused. 

Regardless of the reason, Ilia felt insatiably aroused, as if nothing could give her what she craved so much. She looked down at kali, to see her black hair and two cute cat ears poking out as her head bobbed in synchronisation with the movements of the woman’s tongue inside her pussy. The chameleon couldn’t help but enjoy what the woman was doing, as she felt Kali’s tongue venture deeper into her hole, hungrily searching for more of the young girl’s delectable nectar to eat up.

The girl cried out as the woman’s mouth travelled further up her slit to her throbbing clitoris, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nub, eliciting the most adorable moans of pleasure from the chameleon girl. Kali smiled internally, knowing that she was doing a good job, as she continued to orally pleasure her lover. She licked the girl’s clit again, this time applying just the slightest amount of pressure with her tongue, pressing lightly on the girl’s aching clit.

“AH! Fuck!” Ilia cried out as her skin became a hot pink colour, arching her back as Kali continued to service the girl, her tongue and lips working in and around the chameleon’s cunt to bring her the utmost pleasure possible. After all, it wasn’t as if she had anybody else to please.

Sensing that the girl was close to climaxing, Kali returned her mouth to her lover’s cunt that was now oozing with the sweet juices that had Kali addicted to the girl, almost as soaking wet as she had been. All it took was a few more strokes of her tongue around Ilia’s clitoris, and the girl was on the brink of orgasming. The cat woman took just a second to look up at Ilia’s face, seeing that it was contorted in an expression of absolute bliss. With one last strike of her tongue, over the girl’s clit, Kali sent Ilia over the edge.

“AHH! BLAKE!” Ilia screamed, her body shaking as she orgasmed hard, releasing copious amounts of her delectable treat into Kali’s mouth, which she lapped up happily. Ilia sighed in relief, as she slumped back, relaxing in a state of bliss, allowing her lover to greedily guzzle down her juices. 

The cat woman was eventually done, satisfied with the amount of Ilia’s nectar that she had swallowed, as she crawled up the bed to lie beside Ilia, only for the chameleon girl to quickly get out of the bed, using a towel to wipe herself clean, before she began to get dressed. Seeing Kali’s neglected expression, Ilia sighed.

“You were worried about your husband, weren’t you?” She asked. “He’ll be home any minute; I’d better get going.” She told the woman, as she got dressed and prepared to make her escape via the balcony outside Kali’s window.

“Ilia...” Kali muttered, looking more than a little hurt. “... you said ‘Blake’.” 

Ilia froze, just as she had reached the window. She had realised her mistake as soon as she had screamed the name, but had thought the woman didn’t hear. With her extra pair of ears, it was no surprise that she had. Ilia turned back to Kali, to see the woman sitting on her bed with her knees tucked into her chest.

“So?” Ilia asked, trying to act casually. Her skin, however, gave her away, as she turned a deep shade of blue in sadness at the memory of her former best friend.

“It’s just... I know what we are. I know we aren’t supposed to have feelings for each other, and it’s not like I ‘love’ you or anything.” Kali spoke, making quotation marks with her fingers when she said the word ‘love’. “But I need to know... are you only interested in me because I remind you of Blake?” 

Ilia didn’t respond. She didn’t know how to. Despite all their dirty talk, she had at least grown to respect the older woman over time, and she felt guilty now that Kali knew she had just bee being used by the chameleon. Taking Ilia’s lack of response as a ‘yes’, Kali sighed.

“Blake always just described you as a friend, but... I’m sorry, I had no idea...” Kali trailed off.

“Neither did she...” Ilia responded.

Without saying another word, the girl’s blue skin turned back to normal, but that didn’t stop the solitary tear run down her cheek and onto the floor. She couldn’t say when, if ever, she would be back, as she hopped out the window, leaving Kali all alone again.


End file.
